Honey
by darkangel10
Summary: Harry loves honey...


She had a great liking for honey. In fact he'd even go as far as to say she loved the stuff. Over the course of their Hogwarts years he noticed that she always had honey with her breakfast. Honey on toast, on crumpets, with her porridge, in her tea…the list went on. He looked at his own breakfast; toast with honey, she was obviously rubbing off on him. The sticky, golden substance bore a great resemblance to the colour of her eyes. Oh God, she was licking the honey off her fingers. He felt his entire body tighten as his imagination went into overdrive. He tried to look away so he could compose himself but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Harry are you quite alright?"

Startled, he blushed and looked down at his lap which just served to make his cheeks redden even more furiously. He looked up at her through his lashes and saw that her honey coloured eyes were looking at him with slight concern. He saw that there was a single glistening bead of honey resting on her rosy bottom lip. He groaned inwardly. It took all of his self control not to leap across the breakfast table and kiss it off.

"I…uh…I-I'm fine," he stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Um…okay…if you're sure…" she replied, uncertainty lacing her voice. He heard the kettle whistle and felt her get up and pad over to the kitchen in their shared flat. As she passed him the scent of fresh flowers and the sweet smell of honey pervaded his senses. He heard the tinkling sounds of her making tea as well as the warbling sounds of the Wizarding Wireless Network.

_Potter get a grip! She's your best friend! Ohhh moving in with her was possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done._

He stared miserably at his half eaten breakfast, the honey on his toast glinting up at him mockingly. He sensed Hermione walking back towards the table. She was holding two cups of tea. She placed one in front of him; white, two sugars; just the way he liked it. She put down the other cup in front of her own plate. He noticed her wrist, slender and slightly sticky from the honey she had been handling earlier. Before he could stop himself he reached out and took hold of her wrist. He heard her gasp softly. The skin on her wrist was sticky but still unmistakeably soft. He stood slowly, their bodies almost touching but not quite. She looked up at him, her eyes vulnerable.

"Harry…what are you doing?" she whispered, her voice trembling, Harry didn't say anything. He leant down cupping her face with his free hand. He brushed his lips over hers tentatively at first before growling softly and crushing her mouth with his with almost bruising force. He groaned into her mouth as she opened it slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He needed her; to taste her, to have her. He could taste the lingering sweetness of the honey on her tongue and the taste that was just so…her. He released her wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her body flush with his own. He felt her small hands leaving a trail of fire as they danced softly against his skin, finally wrapping around his neck. He heard her give a small whimper as he brushed against the bare skin of her waist under her camisole. It took the last remaining shred of his self control not to take her right there amongst the breakfast things…and the honey. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, slightly breathless. Breathing heavily he collapsed back onto his chair.

"Hermione…" he began, his voice husky.

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me,"

_Liar, liar pants on fire! You know exactly what happened…she's been the only subject of your every fantasy since the age of 17…she's…your best friend and you're in love with her, you're just too chicken to tell her…prat._

"Harry…" her voice was rough and as husky as his. He looked up at her; she looked like she was mustering up all of her Gryffindor courage.

"Harry I'm in love with you," she blurted out in a rush. He could scarcely dare believe it…the girl of his dreams…Hermione…just told him she loved him! Her honey coloured eyes were shaded with vulnerability again. Harry smiled, leant forward and pulled her towards him. He took hold of her sweet, sticky hands and kissed them softly, tasting the honey that covered them invisibly.

"Hermione…I love you too,"

And with that he pulled her into his lap where she squirmed slightly making him groan. This groan was quickly muffled by her lips. She broke away from the kiss slightly to whisper against his lips.

"You taste like honey,"

"I could say the same thing,"

"I love honey,"

Harry laughed softly, making her smile.

"I noticed,"

_-finis-_


End file.
